


Lock & Key

by ThatWolfieWrites



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Basically Anything to Do with Sex Here, Because this is me, Blow Jobs, Canon/Canon, Cunnilingus, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, Learning to write sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character/Canon - Freeform, Original Character/Original Character - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Request what pairings you want, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut Fest, Vaginal Sex, Whatever you guys want, porn with a little plot, request, shameless sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWolfieWrites/pseuds/ThatWolfieWrites
Summary: Jayden and Kane have been sucked into the world of Dead by Daylight! Whatever shall they do?Well they could start by fucking every single person that's here.Request what pairings you want in the comments. Can be Canon/F!OC, Canon/M!OC or Canon/Canon. Whatever you dirty birdies want~
Relationships: Ace Visconti/Original Character(s), Anna | The Huntress/Original Character(s), Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Original Character(s), Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Original Character(s), David King (Dead by Daylight)/Original Character(s), Dwight Fairfield/Original Character(s), Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Original Character(s), F.J.S.J. | The Legion & Original Character(s), Feng Min/Original Character(s), Frank Morrison/Original Character(s), Herman Carter | The Doctor/Original Character(s), Kate Denson/Original Character(s), Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni/Original Character(s), Kenneth "Jeffrey Hawk" Chase | The Clown/Original Character(s), Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Julie, Original Character(s)/Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit, Original Character/Original Character, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith & Original Character(s), Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Original Character(s), Sally Smithson | The Nurse & Original Character(s), Susie (Dead by Daylight)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35





	1. The Opening Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayden and her boyfriend Kane have been trying to finish the rifts on Dead by Daylight. A freak accident sends them into the game. What kind of sexy things can they get up to?

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jayden snapped, feeling the urge to scream, “The rift is open! My stupid ass Playstation can’t be acting up right now!” 

As mad as she was, she was also desperate. She sighed, throwing her head back dramatically as her boyfriend of three years came into the room. Tall, dark and handsome, her boyfriend Kane was looking good in a tank top and his boxer shorts. Internally Jayden groaned. He was too damn handsome to walk around in so little clothing. 

“Playstation acting up, babe?” he asked, strolling over to her like he didn’t have a care in the world. He was so smug and confident and usually that was sexy but not today. 

“Of course, mister PC master race!” He let out a loud sigh and sat down on the couch. He let out a chuckle, shaking his head so his dark brown curls bounced around. 

“Just give it a moment. You know that Playstations sound like aircraft carriers when they start up Dead by Daylight. It’ll be fine, Jay,” He sat down next to her, kissing her cheek. She growled at him, snatching her controller off the seat next to her. 

“Okay, okay and your computer doesn’t do that though. I bet that's what you’re going to tell me next!”

“I mean…” He grinned at her though, showing his perfectly white teeth. Fucker. 

“Go put on some pants loser and watch me own these survivors!” At least she had that on him. She was way better at this game than he was! He grumbled but did as he was told, probably knowing she had to concentrate. 

He walked back to their bedroom and came back a few minutes later, two bottles of water in his hands. Just in time too! Dead by Daylight finally began to start up, though her Playstation was still making all sorts of horrible noises. He sat down on their couch next to her, handing her one of the waters.

“Man, I need some new gaming headphones. I can barely hear the T.V. over the damn Playstation!” She hissed, snatching the water out of his hand. He chuckled at her frustration and she knew he was thinking she was cute.

“I’ll buy you one with my next paycheck, promise,” He kissed her cheek and she felt her cheeks flush. Funny how he could still do that after all these years, “Now you’re playing killer right? You’re gonna play my baby...right?”

“Nurse? You know I’m shit at Nurse!” She laughed, “I’m gonna play my boy! Ghostie!”

“Ugh, he’s such an emo boy,” Kane teased. She just laughed. They liked to joke about what killers and survivors they liked best, it was always fun to mess around with him like that. Kane huffed again, “But if you wanna play with a real cutie, you should play with Legion or Trapper!”

“Trapper? What about Wraith?” 

“What about him?” She bumped his shoulder playfully and wrinkled her nose at his words.

She looked at the screen, waiting for everything to boot up. It was taking forever...And well, while they were waiting. She smiled, licking her lips. Kane wasn’t expecting anything which made this all the better. 

She quickly swung herself off the couch and nestled herself on the floor between Kane’s legs. His eyes got really wide and then he smirked, getting her game. She ran her hands up his legs and thighs and across his growing bulge. 

He moaned softly and she stroked her hand against it again. Usually she’d fuck with him for a while but she she was hungry. She pulled his pants and boxers down just enough for her to wrap her one hand around the base of his cock. She fisted it and stroked it, soft and slow. He leaned his head back into the plush cushioning, letting out a low moan.

She slowly took the head into her mouth, sucking hard as she lowered herself onto his cock. He growled and thrusted up slightly, causing her to pull back quickly until he left her mouth with a wet pop.

“Maybe I should finish up my cosplay,” She teased.

“I’m not in the mood to wait until you put your Nurse or Plague cosplay on, just...please…”

“Begging already…?” She let out a giggle and continued stroking his dick, a little faster now. He gritted his teeth and huffed and knew he’d be quiet now. 

She wrapped her mouth around him again, her free hand cupping his balls as she stroked and sucked. She moaned and he panted. She didn’t mind the flash of light from the T.V. behind her, figuring the game was just loading up. She just closed her eyes and enjoyed. 

“Ahh- _ hhh _ -! Fuck! Jay! D-don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

His impassioned cries fueled her as she sucked, licked and moaned against his cock, her hand still squeezing his balls. 

She had always been good at giving head and Kane was always down for her surprise blowjobs. Honestly, Jay loved giving them because Kane always gave even more in return. 

“Fuck! Fuck! I’m g-gonna cum!” 

Just as he said that, he filled her mouth with his seed and she struggled to swallow it all, a little bit dripping off her chin. She leaned back and licked her lips, wiping her chin off and that was when she realized they were no longer in their living room. 

“What. The. Fuck.” A voice had her spinning around, still on her knees. She heard Kane jump and tumble off...a barrel of some kind?

She gazed at the person who had been watching them and she couldn’t believe it.

“Ghost Face? Is that fuckin' Ghostie?” Kane had jumped to his feet again, pulling Jay to her feet. 

“Ghostie?” He sputtered, seemingly surprised at the nickname, “What kind of survivors are you? Wait...I already have four, what the fuck are you two doing here?”

Four survivors already but...What the fuck was going on?

“Babe, we’re at the Rotting Fields…” Jayden pointed out, looking at the corn around them finally. What the fuck was going on? Why were they in the video game? What the fuck happened?

A loud buzzing sound rang out and they both flinched.

“The generators are done? Fuck,” Ghost Face turned away from them for one second and they took the second to dash into the corn. 

Jayden wasn’t sure what was going on but she clenched Kane’s hand knowing no matter what happened they had to stay together. They were in a damn video game. Something wasn’t fucking right! Kane seemed to be leading them towards a door where four other people were waiting.

Meg, Dwight, Jake and Feng were there and they looked at the two of them as if they had seen a ghost.

“More survivors?” Feng seemed confused, but didn’t let go of the door’s handle.

“Who cares! Let’s just get out of here!” Snapped Meg.

“But there are never more than four of as at time in-! Watch out!” Dwight’s warning came too late however.

Ghost Face grabbed Jayden from behind, his knife sinking into her chest...except it didn’t. The knife seemed to phase through her, as if she were just a ghost. Both she and Ghost Face were surprised. Just as she began to question what this meant, the door swung open.

Kane ripped her out of Ghost Face’s arms, the blade ripping harmlessly away from her and followed the other four into the fields past the arena. They ran for what only seemed like seconds before a campfire appeared before them...And there were the other survivors. 

Dwight, Meg, Jake and Feng went to join the others while Jayden and Kane could feel eyes on them. Everyone was looking at them and she could tell that the four survivors they came here with were telling the others what happened. Jayden put her back to them though, having a more worrying thing on her mind.

“We’re in the game!” She hissed quietly to Kane, who was looking at the survivors curiously. 

“Yeah and?”

“And? And?” She wanted to scream, “How are you so calm?”

“We clearly don’t belong here-”

“No shit!” 

“ _ And _ we can’t be harmed. We’re not killer or survivors...only guests. So I think we’re safe…for now,” He brought his eyes back to Jayden, a smile on his face. How the fuck could he be smiling? “Hey, you know how you said you always thought Kate and Dwight were cute? Nows your chance.”

“What the fuck, Kane? Are you really thinking about sex at a time like this?”

“Maybe? I mean, come on Jay! When would we ever get a weird ass chance to do shit like this again? Maybe its all just some fever dream or we’re dead or something. Let’s just enjoy it. What do you say?”

Jayden huffed, glancing back at the survivors. They seemed to be waiting for the couple to do something. She nodded slowly. 

“Alright, but they’re all free game right? Survivors and killers?”

“Hell yeah. No hard feelings about any of it,” He promised and she turned to face the survivors. She didn’t know what she’d tell them but if they were going to be here, Kane was right. They were going to have a good fucking time. 


	2. Ghost Face/F!OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a bet made, Jayden is intent on fucking her first killer. Who else would she pick but but Danny Johnson, the Ghostface?

Jayden and Kane made a bet. Whoever could fuck more survivors and killers total was going to get breakfast _and_ lunch in bed...Or well, in his office or in the living room for Jayden. It was so they could play games as long as they like while the other answered their beck and call. Honestly, Jay didn’t care if she won or not, she was just excited at the idea of being able to live out every fan girl’s dream. 

Her first target? 

Ghost Face of course. She had a thing for boys in black and who knew what he looked like under that mask?

She found him at Lampkin Lane, sitting on a car’s hood, staring up at the cloudy sky. He didn’t look at her as she approached. It wasn’t until she was standing close enough to touch him. She stalled at this part. How the hell did she go about seducing him? She and Kane had started out as friends with benefits that evolved into something great but...It was different than outright seducing someone. 

“What do you want?” He asked, a sour note in his voice. It was smooth and heavy, with a little bit of an accent that she couldn’t place. She bit her lip, thinking about what that voice might sound like when he moaned.

She then realized she had been looking at him, without answering him. She took a deep breath and slammed her hands down on the car, trapping his legs between her arms. She looked up at him, putting on her best bedroom eyes. 

“I came here for you, obviously,” Though he snorted and seemed to take amusement in the statement, she was being serious.

His knife was suddenly between them, the blade against the skin of her neck. His free hand slowly came up and removed his mask, painfully slow. He had shaggy black hair and cold blue eyes that she could have gotten lost in. She was only aware that her mouth was hanging open when he gently touched her chin and pushed up, closing it. He smirked and it did all sorts of things to her.

His knife suddenly cut through her left bra strap, which was way too easy since she was wearing a skimpy tank top, and Jay yelped, grabbing at his hand. His free hand stopped her, his hand almost painfully tight around her wrist. Her breath caught in her throat as he quickly cut her right bra strap and the right side of her tank top in one quick jerk. 

He leaned forward until his mouth almost touched her’s. She resisted the urge to lean back in surprise because she _wanted_ this. He chuckled against her lips, his breath washing over her, “You came here for this, right? I guess I could play along…”

She couldn’t wait any longer, so she pressed her lips against his as she felt him cut her shirt loose. She shivered and she wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or from him. She pressed herself as close as she could against him, another shiver hitting her frame. His one hand was fisted in her hair, tilting her head back so he could have complete control. His tongue pushed into her mouth, without waiting for her permission, ravaging her mouth. 

Goddamn how could he make her so warm from a fucking kiss?

She was desperately trying to get his clothes off. There were more buckles and zippers than anyone should legally be able to have. Her frustrations mounted into a whine that had him breaking the kiss with a dark chuckle. 

He scooted back on the hood of the car, dragging her up with him. She had her legs locked on the outside of his thighs so she didn’t slip back down and fall onto the ground. It’d be really sexy to show him how clumsy she was.

Though she was a little distracted on how he just seemed to have brought her up here and then...stopped. There was a challenging look in his eyes, as if he wanted to see what she would do next. She kissed and nipped at his neck and jaw, while his hands tightened on her. He was still dressed and it annoyed her. She wanted to touch him. She made due with tangling her fingers in his messy hair, and kissing him. She bit his lower lip and sucked on it, trying to do anything to get him to do...anything.

He let out a low growl and suddenly she found herself under him, pinned to the car. She had a perfect view as he started by taking off his gloves, throwing them on the ground where he had tossed his mask. She watched as he slowly took off his shroud, showing a plain black t-shirt underneath. He tossed that and the shroud on the growing pile of his clothing. 

She leaned forward so she could run her fingers down his chest, across his stomach, touching his Adonis belt with lust so clear in her eyes. 

“Fuck,” She couldn’t help but whimper, pressing her thighs together to help contain the heat building there. Why did she have to wear shorts instead of a skirt? She’d have to remember that for next time. 

He pulled her down enough that her wet heat was pressed against the bulge in his pants. It was enough to make her arch her back with need. He took that opportunity to nip at her breast, taking her nipple into her mouth. He rubbed himself against her heat and she clung to him, thrusting her hips against his, desperate for more.

His blue eyes caught her’s as he glanced up at her while she squirmed and moaned against him. He groped her other breast, pinching her nipple and rolling it between his fingers, causing her to buck sharply against him. He hummed against her breast, clearly enjoying the show she was giving him. 

She didn’t know how, but his knife was suddenly in his hand again. She felt the cold metal slip down her thigh as he cut her shorts and panties right off. She was so surprised because now she had nothing to wear home...but it was good proof of her activities and the first notch on her belt here. 

He released her nipple with a wet pop and she quickly sat up, shoving her tits in his face so she could quickly undo his belt and push his pants down. He growled at her actions, roughly pinning her to the car, holding her arms above her head. She wiggled in his grasp, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him closer. 

His other hand went to her hips, nails digging into her skin to warn her to be still. Jay licked her lips, wanting nothing more than to tempt him but she figured she might as well behave if only for a moment. 

“Pleeaase!” She groaned after a moment of him, seemingly waiting for her to do...something. An amused light hit his eyes and he titled his head, smirking down at her.

“What’s my name?”

His name? Well that was easy, of course she knew it...but she felt like being a little shit. A sly smile came over her face. She licked her lips, her eyes dancing with a playful light.

“Hmm...I dunno. Should I call you Ghostie?” 

He snarled, pressing his lips against her’s so hard, she knew that they’d bruise. He bit her bottom lip savagely, drawing blood and sucking on the wound a moment later. He moaned gently against her lip and _hot damn_. He moved away from her lips to bite her neck next and she knew he was purposefully leaving bruises now. 

Still it was fucking hot.

“Goddammit, Danny, just fuck me already!” She gasped, unable to control herself any longer.

He pulled back and there was a darkness in his blue eyes now. His lips were smeared with her blood and she tried to buck against him again, rubbing her wetness against him.

His hand dipped between her legs and quickly found her clit. He rubbed against her roughly but she squirmed, trying to urge his touch. He watched her all the while with his cold blue eyes. His lips parted slightly and she could see the lust in his eyes now. She licked her lips, moaning loudly for him.

“Fuck,” She heard him gasp quietly. 

His fingers moved from her clit and she felt his tip prod her entrance. It took all her willpower to not thrust forward.Her hands were still pinned above her and she wished he’d let her go so she could drag her nails across his arms and back, so she could hold him close while he plowed her into the car. 

“I want to hear you scream my name. Understood?” His words were so dark, basically a growl. She didn’t have time to process his words before he sheathed himself in her, making her cry out in a mix of surprise and pleasure. 

He shuddered, pausing a moment to enjoy the feeling of her walls shuddering around his cock. Then he began a steady, hard pace, leaning closer to her so he could get _just_ the right angle to make her scream. Jay wrapped one leg around Danny’s waist, urging him closer until she felt him hit her in just the right spot. 

She arched her back up towards him, his arms coming around her, keeping her in that position. He pressed his face into her chest as he fucked her. She dug her nails into his back and into his hair, gasping and moaning with every stroke. 

“Fu-u-uck,” He moaned against her skin. It was so fucking hot to hear him moan. There was something about a vocal man that just made her squirm. Her skin grew slick with sweat as she matched his pace. He suddenly pulled back, letting go of her wrists so he could comb his hair back from his face with his fingers.

He pulled out of her suddenly, grabbing her hips and flipping her so her stomach pressed into the car’s groves.

“Ass up,” He growled, grabbing her hips and adjusting her so he could enter her again. This time she could swear she could see stars. It was all she could do to stay up right as he resumed his pace. With every thrust he hit _that_ spot, and warmth pooled in her belly. 

As she got close, Danny grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back slightly so he could nip and suck at her neck. Without breaking pace, his free hand reached around her and found her clit. 

It was enough to send her over the edge, crying out his name as her orgasm hit her hard enough to make her knees feel weak. He kept her upright, not slowing at all as he rode out her orgams, his fingers still making sloppy figure eights over her clit. 

As she came down, he slowed and stopped, pulling out of her. She turned as he let go of her, to take him in. His skin was slick with sweat and he was just...so hot. She reached up to touch his cheek so he’d lean down so she could kiss him, her tongue sweeping across his lower lip. He opened his mouth but it was his tongue that took control.

Jay had to pull away before he consumed her again and she gently made him turn so he was against the car. Danny’s eyes were questioning but he allowed it.

“Why don’t you relax and let me…” She didn’t even finish before he was sitting on the car, pulling her on top of him. He adjusted her hips until she was just right and she took his still hard cock in her hand, slowly slipping him into her again.

She let out a sigh of pleasure as she lowered herself all the way down onto his lap. She opened her eyes to take in his expression to find it controlled, his eyes focused on her. His fingers dug into her hips and she began to slowly move, but soon she was riding him fast and hard. 

Her cries were thrown into the sky, mixed with his low, guttural moans. Jay knew his grip was only tightening on her hips, and as he thrusted up into her, he was getting sloppy. The fact that he was so close lit a fire in her belly again and she grabbed a fistful of his messy hair to force his mouth to her’s. 

His hands left her hips to dig into her hair and neck. He held her close, his teeth finding her lip again. The pain seemed to go straight to the fire she had building making her choke out his name in a loud moan into his mouth. Only a moment later, he slammed into her, stilling as heat spilled into her. She felt his cock twitch inside of her for a moment more, his body shuddering against her. 

He slowly pulled his face away from her’s, so they could look each other in the eye. His eyes were hazy with pleasure and exhaustion and she was sure her’s were similar. His lips and teeth were stained by her blood and she gently removed one hand from his hair to touch her lip.

“It’s not bleeding that bad,” He muttered.

She nodded at his words, more as an acknowledgement that she had heard him than an agreement. She pulled away from, standing, swaying on the spot. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the hood of the car where he leaned back, bringing her with him. 

They looked up at the sky as the clouds began to part, revealing the starry sky above. He let out a soft sigh and held her against his side as they watched the stars appeared. 

"If you ever want to do that again..." He paused, as if realizing he didn't know her name

"Jayden," She supplied.

"Jayden, if you ever want to do...something like that again, come find me."

She just smiled, turning her gaze to the stars, content for now.


	3. The Trapper/M!OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane isn't going to be outdone. Trapper seems like a good pick for his first killer fuck.

Kane wandered in a blue forest and spotted the Foundry. He hummed to himself, wondering how he could have wandered into the Ironworks of Misery so easily. Wasn’t this the territory of the Trapper? Actually, he thought to remain here and find Evan - the Trapper was tall and wide shoulders and Kane could have melted at the thought. 

He entered the Foundry and lo and behold, Trapper was there. He stood on the walkway above him. He looked up at the larger man, a wicked smile already playing on his face. The Trapper heaved himself over the railing and landed on the ground heavily with a grunt. He stood up straight, staring at Kane, a sort of wary expression in his eyes. No, no, that wouldn't do. Kane had to ease him

Kane walked up to the other male, no hesitation in his step. Evan didn’t lift his weapon as he got closer so perhaps he wanted this? As he got closer he reached out to trace a hand up the Trapper’s chest, to the iron hooks that kept his overalls up. He wrapped his hand around the metal, leaning up on his toes so he could look the Trapper in the eyes.

Kane was tall, but the Trapper was taller and he liked that. To his utter delight, the Trapper leaned down, hot breath escaping the mask to wash over Kane’s face. His eyes seemed to glow and Kane found himself lost in them. 

Evan’s hand slowly came up to his mask, lifting it so that Kane could see his face. He was giddy with excitement since he didn’t have to make his intentions known, Evan just seemed to know them. 

As he removed his mask, Kane could see that he had scars similar to the ones he had on his body, all over his face. There was a large one that cut across his nose and jutted towards his mouth, pulling the left side down into a permanent frown. His hair was close cropped, but dark and his eyes were even darker, running over his body in a way that made Kane feel naked. 

Evan’s thumb as at Kane’s lip, eyes dark and waiting. Kane’s tongue ran over Evan’s thumb and it was like he had let out some kind of signal because Evan was undoing the buckle on his overalls and lifting the other off the hook through his shoulder.

They dropped to the floor and Evan stepped out of them, pushing Kane backwards. With Evan’s eyes on him, Kane reached for his shirt but Evan’s other hand stopped him. Both of the larger man’s hands came onto his shoulders and pressed him to his knees where he was met with Evan’s cock, already stiff and ready for his mouth. 

He took Evan’s cock in hand, so thick it was hard to put his entire hand around it and slowly pushed the head into his mouth. He pulled it out a second later to lick his already dripping slit, enjoying the taste. Evan growled and wordlessly pushed his cock into Kane’s mouth and into his throat. Kane moaned, his nose buried against Evan’s stomach and enjoyed the feeling of Evan’s twitching dick in his mouth.

Without waiting, Evan began fucking his mouth and it was all that Kane could do to keep up. He dug his fingers into Evan’s thighs, eyes rolling back into his head as saliva dripped down his chin. Evan’s fingers dug into his shaggy, dark hair and Kane looked up at Evan who was watching him. Evan let out a guttural groan and pulled his cock out of his mouth. 

Without waiting for Kane’s input, he pulled the smaller male to his feet and shoved him against the stairs. Kane grabbed the railing for balance as Evan ripped his pants and boxers down. Kane glanced back at him with hooded, lustful eyes. Evan met his eyes for a moment before pressing himself against his back.

The Trapper turned his head and stuck his thick fingers into Kane’s wet mouth. He moaned around them, even as he felt Evan’s hands around his throat, holding him in place. Evan’s hard cock was pressed between his ass cheeks, making Kane long for it even more. His own cock was rock hard and throbbing, wanting for attention but he didn’t dare touch himself without Evan’s say so.

The encounter was without words, but it somehow made it hotter to know that the two only wanted each other for one wanton adventure. Of course...this didn’t have to be the only time, but Kane pushed that thought aside as Evan removed his fingers and placed them against his rim.

Evan’s fingers rubbed circles around Kane’s tight ass, roughly pushing his wet fingers in and out, occasionally scissoring them to stretch him out. Kane moaned and leaned against the railing, arching his back for easier access for Evan. He wanted to be fucked so badly...so, so badly. He couldn’t contain himself anymore.

“Please, Evan, fuck me...please, please just fuck me!”

He felt Evan take pause and then the head of his thick dick was at Kane’s entrance. He pushed back and threw his head back as his tip entered him. Evan pushed himself further, slowly, letting Kane get used to his mass. Kane whimpered and whined, just wanting to fully take him already. 

Soon, but not soon enough, Evan was buried fully in Kane and Kane was blessed with Evan letting out a deep moan. Without waiting, Evan was fucking him brutally against the raving. Kane braced himself for every thrust, crying out in pleasure as Evan adjusted himself until he hit  _ that _ spot. 

Evan’s fingers were latched on Kane’s hips, keeping him steady so that he could fuck this strange man into obvilion. He slapped Kane’s hips to get his attention though.

“Touch yourself. I want to hear you cry for me,” He ordered and Kane’s shaking hand managed to find his throbbing cock so he could stroke himself.

He was already dripping and wet with pre-cum. His balls ached in the most delicious of ways as Evan pounded against his prostate again and again. His strokes were getting sloppy and uneven though. Evan was panting and near constantly moaning as he lost himself inside of Kane. 

Kane felt Evan’s cock twitch almost violently inside of and he felt Evan spill himself inside of his ass. It was enough to send Kane over the border with a moan that was nearly a scream as he spilled his own seed onto the concrete below them. 

Evan leaned against his back, shivering with the remnants of his orgasm and slowly eased himself out of Kane’s tender hole. Kane slowly lowered himself to the ground, Evan sitting next to him.

They were both slick with sweat and sticky but Evan still leaned close to him, to kiss him with full and surprisingly soft lips. Kane let out a pleased moaned. He hoped this wasn’t the first and last time he had an encounter with the Trapper. He already knew he was trapped by the man’s techniques. 


	4. Joey/Susie/F!OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayden finds herself on the mountain and two members of Legion have been waiting for her..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a hot minute. I plan to crack out all the requests in the next few days. If you have any more, lay 'em on me!

Jay had always disliked the snow so when she accidentally wandered Ormond she felt a little mad at herself. It was nice to be able to wander freely among the realms of the Entity. Ormond was a little cold though and she quickly turned around, hoping to find another place to be when hands grabbed her arms.

She gasped in surprise and looked on either side of her to find Susie and Joey from Legion! They both had their masks on yet but she could sense some kind of amusement from them both. Susie leaned closer, tilting her head, studying Jayden.

“Danny was right, she’s cute.” 

Before Jay could argue or agree, she was pulled over Joey’s shoulder, crying out in alarm at their sudden and rough treatment of her. She struggled to get loose but a hand came down, hard, on her ass and she yelped, flinching away as much as she was able.

“Dunno, Sus, I don’t think this one knows how to listen or hold still!” Joey laughed and she felt his hand on her ass again, but this time his touch was lighter, gentlier. Susie was walking behind them and lifted her mask, a smile on her face.

“C’mon, Joey, everyone deserves a chance...and we’re gonna give her at least one before we tie her up,” Susie grinned now, showing her blue and pink braces. Joey just chuckled to that and they entered the lodge. They walked to the fire pit and Joey dumped her on the couch there. She looked up at them, unafraid but unsurprisingly aroused.

Wait, no, they were...kids weren’t they? Seventeen at best! Her brow furrowed and Susie tossed off her mask. She leaned down and took Jayden’s face in her chin, her baby blue and pastel pink nails digging into her skin.

“If you’re thinking we’re kids, you’re wrong. We’ve been here long enough to be considered adults a few times over. Now we’re going to have fun, aren’t we?” Her light blue eyes had a dangerous light in them and Jayden could only nod in agreement. Fun? Two for one? Hell yes!

Joey pulled his mask off, showing his face. He was handsome, with eyes that were darkish red, full lips and a chin that most men would die to have. As he took off his hood, she could see his hair was cropped. He removed his hoodie and had a plain black shirt underneath. Susie took a seat next to her, enjoying the show as well.

He slowly pulled off his shirt so she could see he was absolutely ripped. He casually took off his belt, throwing it to the side, a grin on his face now. He knew how fucking hot he was. Susie knew it and now she knew it too.

“Mm, we’ve given her the sample, baby, stop there,” Susie said as his hands went to his pants. He looked at her with a predatory grin and stopped. Susie turned to Jayden, grabbing her chin to make her look at her, “Now, do you want to have a bit of fun?” 

“What...what kind of fun?”

“I like to watch Joey fuck other girls and I want to watch him fuck you before I steal you from him…” She leaned into Jayden, a smug smile on her face, “So whaddya say?”

Instead of answering, she stood, pulling her shirt off before they had the chance to cut it off, unlike a certain someone…She threw the shirt playfully at Joey who caught it before he could smack him straight in the face. Without missing a beat, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her skirt and panties, pushing them to the ground. She stepped out of her shoes and closer to Joey.

They did say they were going to have fun and Jay was one hundred percent on that boat. 

Joey was already expecting her and pulled her into his arms, turning so they fell into a pile on the couch next to Susie. His mouth captured her’s and damn did he know how to kiss. Her fingers found the waistband of his jeans and she slipped three fingers underneath to marvel at his smooth skin. 

She felt him twitch at her touch and he moaned into her mouth, letting her know he felt about her exploration. He grabbed her suddenly, holding her back against his chest, using his legs to spread her own. She didn’t understand until she saw Susie crawling towards her, already stripped of clothing herself.

Susie sat up, running her fingers over her own body, scraping them through her hair. She was incredibly sexy and Jay couldn’t believe she was so lucky as to fuck these literal gods and goddesses. 

Susie leaned forward, her one finger finding Jay’s entrance and her tongue finding Jay’s clit. She teased and tortured her while she squirmed on top of Joey. Joey held her down tightly, keeping her legs open and her body pinned down. No matter how she tried to squirm, how she tried to arch her back, Joey kept her still, nipping at her earlobe and neck, teasing and taunting. 

Susie hummed and chuckled against her, blue eyes looking up and enjoying Jay’s anguish. Joey chuckled, darkly in her ear, bitting savagely at her ear. 

“What’s the matter? Want something more?” He growled.

“I want you! P-please Joey...Can you...Please?” She moaned and she felt his arms loosen on her and he sat her up, Susie pulling her into her arms. It was kind of hot how they threw her around like a doll. Okay, it was really hot.

She glanced behind her to see Joey stand and take his pants off. He sat back down and looked at her, his eyes burning with desire. Susie pulled her to her feet and they walked the short distance to Joey. 

“C’mere,” He ordered and she was happy to oblige. As she got closer, he pulled her closer, turning her around so her back was against his chest. He let her slide until the tip of his cock brushed against the lips of her opening. She twitched in his arms, desperate to take him but he hesitated. She whimpered, loudly and he grabbed her legs, right under her knees, causing her to slide down onto him. 

She moved her hands to hold her legs, so Joey could grab her waist. Every thrust was pure ecstasy and had Jay’s eyes rolling back. Joey’s head was against her neck so she could hear clearly as he groaned loudly. A glance down saw that Susie was kneeling on the floor in front of them, Joey’s balls in her one hand and her other hand was at Jayden’s clit.

The attention she was getting from both of them was making her feel like she was going to burst. She felt Joey’s teeth against her ear and turned her head so she could kiss him. It was all teeth and tongue, sloppy but hot. Joey’s thrusts were getting sloppier, his groans against her mouth setting Jay up for the fucking orgasm of her life. 

“Joey! Fuck Joey!” She felt her stomach tighten and She looked down to see Susie’s blue eyes dancing with pleasure. 

“That’s right, cum on me!” 

And on Joey’s command she did, screeching their names. She felt Joey’s cock twitch harshly inside of her as he began to fill her up. Susie leaned back and watched as Jay’s legs finally dropped and she pulled herself away from Joey. Susie caught her in her own arms and pulled Jay close, kissing her gently. 

“Fuck…” Jay muttered and Susie nodded, nuzzling her neck.

“Hopefully you come back for seconds soon.” 

Jayden could say more certainly she’d be back for more very, very soon. 


	5. Oni/Trapper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Trapper patrols his estate to keep out unwanted guests, the Oni decides to get on the clusterfuck thats going on in the realms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ACTUAL request done. Hope I did okay, enjoy!

The Trapper never strayed far from his territory. He preferred it. If anyone wanted anything, they came to him. MacMillian Estate was his - by birth and by blood. At least the Entity had the sense to bring it with him when it took him. He walked the grounds, the oxygen tank rattling on his back. The demonic looking metal mask made his breath fog and condense against the inside of the mask. But he walked away, eager to move and ensure no one was lurking on his territory. He already had one unexpected visitor and while it had been a welcome distraction, he didn’t need anymore. 

He couldn’t miss the hulking form of the Oni standing among the trees and Evan stopped, his eyes narrowing at the samurai’s appearance. Kazan was even more reclusive than he was, or so he had heard. It was rare to see him anywhere but his own temple. He wore a helmet that was nearly pulled over the green mask that hid his face, fangs jutting out of the mouth looking quite like boar’s tusks. There was a question in Evan’s stance as he looked at Kazan, but the other male made no move. 

Frustrated already. Evan huffed heavily and turned to walk away from him. Whatever he wanted, he would have to speak to get it. As he walked away, he heard movement from the other male. Evan turned sharply just as Kazan grabbed him by the neck and slammed into a nearby tree. Evan growled, low and dangerous. Fights between the killers were not unusual, but Evan never bothered with them. They were a waste of time and energy. 

Evan tried to wedge his arm between his body and Kazan’s arm, but the other male just shifted his grip on him. Evan found his one leg pulled out from under him, forcing him down. Kazan twisted him and Evan finally figured out what the Oni wanted from him. He reached back and grabbed the beads at the Oni’s neck, pulling him closer. Kazan growled at him, a low warning. 

It was Evan’s warning, for Kazan to back off. 

But of course he didn’t. 

Evan felt the oxygen tank drop, his pants were yanked to the ground. Kazan was trying to push him to his knees, but Evan wasn’t going down without a fight. He pushed the other man away, but only for a second. The Oni wasn’t as slow as his size would suggest and Evan found himself against the tree again, his arms pinned against his chest. 

Evan was very slow to anger, but it rumbled to life, just as Kazan’s hand ripped his mask off his face. The metal struck the tree and tumbled to the ground, noisily. Evan opened his mouth to tell Kazan to get off of him when the Oni stuck three of his large fingers into his mouth. He swirled the fingers around, exploring the crannies of Evan’s mouth. Evan tried to force the invasive digits out of his mouth with his tongue, but Kazan pinched his tongue between two of his fingers and continued to fuck his mouth with them. 

Pissed and unable to fight the larger male or the hardening in his pants, Evan resigned himself to accept this. The moment he could, he would slip away though. He didn’t take insults like this lying down. Or half bent over as it was. 

Kazan pulled his fingers from Evan’s mouth, half pulling his tongue out, only causing Evan to try and shift and free his arms. Kazan had him pinned pretty well though. He struggled but it was in vain. He felt Kazan’s fingers as this ass, tracing across one cheek, almost affectionately. Evan squirmed and tried to ignore the hardening of his cock as Kazan’s digits swiped up and down across his puckered hole. Evan growled to hide a moan. 

It didn’t help when Kazan pushed one finger into Evan, quickly followed by a second. They moved painfully slow at first, but quicker, probing Evan and extracting a moan from him. He knew it was over from that point; he had shown weakness. Kazan’s hands were nearly shaking, he could feel them, excitement clearly beginning to get the better of him. 

With very little warning, Kazan’s fingers were removed and Evan felt the head of the larger man’s cock press against his puckered hole. He pressed there, not entering him yet and Evan snarled, tired of this game. He pressed back, managing to free his arms and take in nearly half of Kazan all at once. 

Kazan growled and grabbed his head, pressing it against the tree, almost painfully, taking back control. That was fine, Evan’s hands were free and he could grab his throbbing dick. Evan could have shuddered with relief when his large hand came around it. Kazan paid him no mind as he began to move, pushing his cock as deep as he could into Evan. They  _ both  _ gasped at that feeling, shuddering with pleasure. 

Kazan began to move, viciously fast, slamming into Evan, making the tree cut into his face and neck. He didn’t care. He was too busy with his dick in his hand, stroking it even as pre-cum dripped from the tip. Kazan didn’t seem to care about what Evan was doing, all in it for himself and that was perfectly fine for Evan. 

Kazan’s nails scraped against Evan’s head and his dick felt hot inside of him. Evan’s balls felt like they were on fire as he came, the streams splattering against the tree. It was only a few thrusts later he felt Kazan still inside of him, rocking his hips as the brutish man filled him. 

They stayed like that a moment, Evan feeling his cock becoming limp again. Kazan pulled out of him with a wet  _ pop _ and turned away to fix himself. Evan busied doing the same. By the time he had put his mask back on, the Oni was walking away, clearly satisfied with the encounter.

Evan spat on the ground and made his way back to the factory, knowing it wouldn’t be the last time the Oni came to him for such a thing.


End file.
